1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream scooper, and more particularly to an ice cream scooper having a removing device for easily removing or disengaging the scooped ice cream from the scooper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ice cream scoopers comprise a spoon or scooper body for engaging into ice cream that is contained in ice cream bottles or the like, for scooping the ice cream from the ice cream bottles in ball shape.
However, after the ice cream has been scooped from the ice cream bottles, the ice cream may be stuck onto the scooper and may not be easily and quickly removed or disengaged from the scooper. The users may have to use the other objects to engage with the ice cream, and then to remove or disengage the ice cream from the scooper, such that the ice cream may not be removed or disengaged from the scooper in beautiful or perfect ball shape.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ice cream scoopers.